Bella is a slave!
by danielle dunne
Summary: Bella needs help she has been a slave for the vampire volters for awhile and what will happen when the cullens pay a virst to them and see Bella


**Rough Draft** **BPOV** **My name is Isabella but i prefer bella my parents and sisters were killed in front of me by who i can't remember and that is how i became a slave for the volturs as they call it but what i do here is what they want i give them my blood and i am as pale as them and oh Yeh they are vampire Yeh i know i never believe in them till they kidnapped me and that is where i am know getting dragged by Jane to see Aro and the visitors just because i fucking swore at her and then she opens the door and throws me in and i slam in to the floor and then Aro shout's** "**Why is the trash in it get it back to the room"** **And then i opened my mouth while getting up and not listening to the pain run throw my body** "**The only trash in here is you stinking vampires Aro"** **And then i look at him and then he is even paler then before because i never spoke back and then he smiled and spoke** "**let me show you something"** **And then he moved forward but i opened my mouth** "**Let me show you something first please"** **And then he looked at me carefully and nodded not knowing there is a pointy stick in my hand and then i speak to Jane** "**Jane comes here please"** **And then she walks to me and then i smile at Aro and he looks at me weird and then i bring up my hand and shove the stick into janes heart and she screams and turns to dust and then i smiled at the shocked Aro and then he shouts at me** "**Why you do that for she has been nice to you"** **And then i roll my eyes and say sarcased **"**oh Yeh getting beaten up blood taken out of me and dragged around oh Yeh that is being nice i have had another just kill me already i never want to see you ugly fucking face again"** **At this point i was shouting and then Aro face turned to angry and then he ran to me and pushed me and i went flying back and hit the wall so hard it left a dent and then i started coughing and then spoke** "**is that all you have Aro if it is then your weaker then Marcuse"** **And then Aro face went madder and then he kitted me in the stomach and i went flying across the floor and hit his throne and then he spoke** "**is that another know"** **He shouted at me and then i got up and smiled with blood running down my face while speaking** "**you are the dumbest vampire i have ever meet do you not understand the word kill not hit and let them live or are you just plain stupid"** **And this pissed him of more and then i smiled even more and then he was charging at me till a blonde mess hair guy step throws us and spoke** "**Aro please do not hurt her anymore we can take her of your hands"** **And then my smile fell and then Aro smiled and looked at me and so did the mess hair guy as well before i spoke** "**i would farther die then go with anyone else so BITE ME"** **And then Aro looked at me and then to the mess hair guy and nodded and then i glared at Aro before ht guy turned round about to bring his hand to me and i grabbed the stake about to slash out and then two cold hands grabbed me and then i started slashing out on them but they heard me and then dragged me away from volturs and then i promise i will be back soon to kill him and then they took me to a volve ****EPOV** **We were meeting Aro and we were talking to him till we heard a heartbeat and then Carlisle my father looked at me shocked and then his thoughts came to me** **(omg do they have a human alive here what are they doing to her)** **And i was also cruised to it till the doors opened and reviled Jane and then a girl which Jane throw across the room and she landed with a thud on the floor and then she got up and i looked at her more closely she had cuts everywhere bruises everywhere as well they where touchering the girl** **And then i was pulled out of staring as Aro started shouting** "**Why is the trash in it get it back to the room"** **So they think she is trash and then i my family's thoughts all came ****(Omg poor girl look at her cloths and her face and body) esme** **(how could they do this to a girl like this) emmet** **(i can smell her blood wow but why the hell are they touchering her for) jasper** **(she need nicer cloths and poor girl she needs help Edward we have to help her) rosalie and Alice** **And then i nodded and then the girl spoke which court all of are attention** **And then she looked angry before she spoke** "**The only trash in here is you stinking vampires Aro"** **And then i look at Aro and he seemed shocked at her outburst and then Aro smiled before speaking** "**let me show you something"** **And then he moved forward to the girl but she opened her mouth to speak** "**Let me show you something first please"** **And then Aro looked confused at the girl but other wise nodded and then the girl smiled and this scared Aro and then the girl asked Jane to come** "**Jane comes here please"** **And Jane walked to the younger girl and then the girl smiled which scared Aro even more and then the girl brought her hand up and then in that second she stabbed Jane in the heart with the stick she had and then Jane screamed and then she turned to dust and then the girl smiled and i was hit with all my family's thoughts** **(oh my they must of made her so mad to do that) esme** **(wow go girl you rock) emmet** **(wow she is not even scared) jasper** **(how did she know how to kill us) Carlisle** **(what the hell will she do that to us) rosalie** **(omg i have never seen a human kill one of us before) Alice** **Believe me i have never seen a human kill us before so this was a shock and then we all turned to Aro who was shouting at the girl** "**Why you do that for she has been nice to you"** **And then she roll her eyes and speaks **"**oh Yeh getting beaten up blood taken out of me and dragged around oh Yeh that is being nice i have had another just kill me already i never want to see you ugly fucking face again"** **What they did that to her no wonder she killed jane i would have done it as well** **At this point she was shouting and then Aro face turned to angry and then he ran to her and pushed her and she went flying back and hit the wall so hard it left a dent and then she started coughing and then spoke** "**is that all you have Aro if it is then your weaker then Marcuse"** **And then Aro face went madder and then he kitted her in the stomach and she went flying across the floor and hit his throne at this point i really wanted to help but what would Aro do and then he spoke** "**is that another know"** **He shouted at her and then she got up and smiled with blood running down my face while speaking** "**you are the dumbest vampire i have ever meet do you not understand the word kill not hit and let them live or are you just plain stupid"** **And this pissed him of more and then she smiled even more so she really wanted to die so she doesn't want to see him again and then he was charging at her till a Carlisle had another and stepped in front and spoke** "**Aro please do not hurt her anymore we can take her of your hands"** **And then the girl's smiled faded and then Aro smiled and looked at her and so did Carlisle as well and then she spoke** "**i would farther die then go with anyone else so BITE ME"** **But Carlisle went to put his hand out and i seen her hand grabbed the stack harder about to hit him with it till jasper grabbed her hands and heard them together then he spoke to me** **(Edward i am in controlled and she has some straonge grip and i don't want her dead or Carlisle ) jasper ****And then the girl started kicking out everywhere trying to get jasper of and then we dragged her out side to my volve and then we opened the door for her to get in and she never got in so i grabbed her and she started kicking at me and placed her in the seat and she started cursing and promising that she will come back and kill Aro and then the others got in the car me and Carlisle in the front the girl at the back with jasper and then in the middle was rosalie and esme and alice and then i started driving till i looked in the mirror and then the girl had a smile on her face she seen me and then waved and then she opened the car door and then she jumped out and i came to a screeching holt and then i looked and she started getting up and seen that i stopped and started running down a street and the only member of the family that cared about her telling anyone about us was Carlisle everyone else cared about the girl health and then we started looking for her and then we found all this blood she was loosing to much blood and she would soon faint and we were all worried about her know and then we came to a crowed places and then we seen the girl in a phone box talking to someone with a red cloth round her but we could not hear the conversation with all the other people around and then she spotted us and then she gritted her teeth and then spoke and hung up and started walking faster the other way and this girl was smart she knew were had to walk human speed and then started going down a alley and i smiled and trhen i heard coughing and all my family knew what it was she is losing too much blood and then we started walking a bit faster than humans but no one noticed then when we got to the alley there she was coughing on her knees and then she trys to get up but drops so i grab her and then she looks up at me and speak two words before she is unconcern** "**kill me"** **And then she was unconcern and then jasper spoke** "**she think we are going to hurt her like the volutes did to her"** **And then i growled we would never do that so we rushed her to the car put her in the back and then speed of to ware house in forks and when we got there Carlisle took the girl up stairs and the rest of the family came in the living room and about 20 later carlike was down and spoke** "**she will be up in about 20 minutes"** **And then we all let out a breath of relief** **20 minutes later** **We heard heavy breathing and we all ran up to the bedroom and lucky it had a see throw mirror and we could see her up right in the room and looking around the room confused and she look beautiful because she was wearing blue Alice redressed her and then the girl looked down at herself and gasped and then started picking at it and then she looked at her feet and she looked angry at the high heels and then pulled them of and throw them across the floor and then smiled and then Alice and rose gasped when they started thinking** **(how could she do that the shoe are expensive) rosalie** **(what does this girl have a crazy mind) Alice** **And then i laughed and then the girl got out and then looked around the room and then Alice locked the door and then we all looked at her confused till the girl came to the door and tried opening and then when she couldn't she huff and walked back to the bed and sat down and just waited and then she got up and looked around and started looking around and then started singing and then we listened while she went round and picked some stuff up and then started sitting down and started making something while singing she was singing down** **Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, down  
Even if the sky is falling down,  
Down, down  
Oooh (ohhh)**

(Verse 1)  
You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,  
Put on a show, I wanna see how you lose control,

(Bridge)  
So leave it behind cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape.

(Chorus)  
So baby dont worry, you are my only,  
You wont be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
Youll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,

(Verse 2)  
Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,  
Ill take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,  
(Bridge)  
So leave it behind cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,  
(So why dont we run away)

(Chorus)  
So baby dont worry, you are my only,  
You wont be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
Youll be my only, no need to worry,

Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,

(Verse 3)  
Lil Wayne :Even if the sky is falling down like she's supposed to be,  
She gets down low for me,  
Down like her temperature, cause to me she zero degrees,  
She cold, over freeze,  
I got that girl from overseas,  
Now she's my miss America,  
Now can I be her solger please,  
Im fighting for this girl,  
On a battlefield of love,  
She got me look like baby cupid sending arrows from above,  
Dont you ever leave the side of me,  
Indefinitely, not probably,  
And honestly I'm down like the economy,  
Yeah

(Chorus)  
So baby dont worry, you are my only,  
You wont be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Lil Wayne: Aho, Aho, Aho,

Chorus  
Even if the sky is falling down,  
Down, Down, ))))))And then when she lifted up what she made it was a gun and then she broke one of my chairs leg's of because she was in my room and then started sharperning the stick and then put it in the gun and did that to all the sticks and then she started smiling and then started singing again called baby ((((((( Ohh wooaah (3x)  
You know you love me,I know you care  
Just shout whenever, And I'll be there  
You want my love, You want my heart  
And we will never ever ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl quit playing  
Were just friends, What are you saying  
Said theres another, Look right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time,  
And I was like  
Baby, baby, baby ohhh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine mine

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine,mine (oh oh)

For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe, we ain't together  
And I wanna play it cool, But I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring  
And im in pieces, Baby fix me  
And just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream

Im going down, down, down, dooown  
And I just cant believe my first love would be around.

And I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine  
Justin Bieber Baby lyrics found on .

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohhh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine

Luda  
When I was 13, I had my first love,  
There was nobody that compared to my baby,  
And nobody came between us or could ever come above  
She had me goin' crazy,  
Oh I was starstruck,  
She woke me up daily,  
Don't need no Starbucks.  
She made my heart pound,  
And skip a beat when I see her in the street and,  
At school on the playground,  
But I really wanna see her on the weekend,  
She know she got me gazin',  
Cuz she was so amazin',  
And now my heart is breakin',  
But I just keep on sayin'...

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine

(I'm gone)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah (6x)  
(Now Im all gone, now im all gone, now im all gone)  
Gone, gone, gone,(gone)  
I'm gone.

**And then Carlisle nodded saying we Can go in so Alice unlocked it and then the girls head snapped to the door she jumped up and then aimed the gun at the door and then Carlisle spoke quietly **

"run in there at vampire speed and go behide her and then grab the gun and hold her we need to tell her the truth about us being good vampires"

And i nodded and then ran in but i thought she didn't know i was there till something shot me in the leg blood hell she shot me how did she see me and then i dropped to the ground wimping and then she looked at me and then aimed at the door again and then my family came in slowly with all shocked faces and then they came to me and Carlisle pulled the stick out of my leg and man that hurt and then it healed and then he helped me up she still had the gun pointed at me and my family and then she was about to shot again when a phone went of and then the tune was vampire are real and then she looked confused and looked around and then looked at a closed draw and backed up carefully and still watching us and then opened it and grabbed her phone and then she opened it and put it on loud speaker because she didn't want to take any chances of us taking the gun away till a high pitch sound came on

"Ha ha shame i just heard the news you had been taken to another vampire family"

And then i knew who they where it was our friends Tanya and Irina from the denials so they knew there was a human in volturs and they never told us and then the girl here had a angry look on her face and then she neatly shouted

"what the fuck do you want Tanya and Irina"

And then we heard giggerling and then all thought's of my family where the same

(what they knew they had a girl that was getting torched and they never told us i am going to kill them) everyone

And then Tanya spoke

"oh just wishing you luck with them"

And then the girl smiled and spoke

"why thank you because right know i have a loaded wood gun aiming at them so thanks Tanya"

And then there was screaming and then the girl smiled even more before speaking

"oh Yeh Irina and Tanya i forgot to mention i killed your friend Jane remember her well i stuck a piece of sharp wood right into her heart and she screamed till she turned to dust and here is a warning when i get away from this other Vampire i will come after you and Irina and the volturs so goodbye"

And then she slammed the phone shut and then looked at us and then looked at the door and then Carlisle stepped forward and the girl's head swung are direction again and then she aimed her gun at him and he spoke

"miss we are not going to hurt and can we explain what we mean"

And then she laughed before she spoke

"you lot are not going to hurt me that's first and a lye but continue and my names bella"

And then i smiled her name means beautiful in Italian and then i spoke

"we are veg vampire we eat only animals we mean you no harm bella ok we took you away from them other vampire or they would of killed you and th.."

And then she looked angry

"i want to die my life is fucking hell i don't have a family anymore and th.."

And she went silence and she started laughing before she spoke

"know i know you're the Cullen's which one of you are Edward"

And then we were all shocked how she knew us and then i raised my hand and then she smiled went to her phone put it on loud speaker again and then Tanya's voice came throw

"what do you want bella"

And then bella's smile was bigger

"Tanya i just heard the greatest news ever i am in the room with your boyfriend and i can shoot him anytime i want how cool is that"

And then Tanya screamed and spoke

"if you hurt my boyfriend Edward culllen i will kill your fami..."

But she never finshed because bella butted in

"oh have you forgot you killed my family remember Tanya and i don't care if i die as long as i live you alone without a mate when i die then you suffer as well so would you just love it if i killed you boyfriend right here and i all ready shot his leg so much easier"

And then she grinned harder and then i had a scared shock on my face and then Tanya screamed

And then bella spoke again

"oh Yeh doe's he even class you has his girlfriend or his he even your boyfriend let me ask him"

And then Tanya screamed again and then bella was still smiling and then Tanya spoke

"please don't tell him"

And then bella spoke

"sorry tanny it's been on loud speaker all the time and he is right her listening to every word"

And then we heard a gasp and then Tanya speaking

"hello Edward"

And i was mad she thought we where together and we never where and i started shouting at her

"Tanya we are not together never where and never will be and stay away from bella and us and did you kill bella family"

And then bella was looking me weirdly till i heard jasper thoughts

(she trying to figure out why you care if Tanya killed her family but she is having no luck at all) jasper

And then i smiled and then Tanya hung up and then we where all quiet and then there was a single tear on bella face and i was worried so i asked

"bella are you alright"

And then head snapped to bella and her head snapped to me before speaking

"no just remembering some stuff"

And then i thought the pain from jasper that was coming from her and then because there was too much pain she collapsed but i court her just in time and esme started shouting

"what happened is she all right"

And then i spoke

"when she was remembering something that caused pain but the pain was to much for her and she collapsed"

and then i picked her up and then placed her on my bed and then her heart started slowing down and then it was slower and then Carlisle looked shocked and then his thought hit me

(she going to die do you want me to bite her because it looks like you care about her) Carlisle

And then i thought about it she wanted to die after she killed the volturs and Tanya and Irina and then i nodded and then he bit her

3 days after

We were all in the room waiting for her the three days have been weird i found out i loved bella and today was even more weird she still haven't woken up and we had a knock at the door and then Alice went to answer it and know that is where Tanya come rushing up the stairs and hugs me and starts talking

"Edward i am sorry bella said you where saying i am your girlfriend so i went with her don't believe her"

I knew she was lying of what she said on the phone but i was not even looking at her and then Tanya followed to where i was staring and screamed

"Omg you turned her"

And then she walked up to bella i wanted to stop her but Alice pulled all the family to back for some reason and all she would say to us if we asked why she pulled us back and she would say

"watch"

And then we watched as Tanya got closer and then she looked at us and seen where we where and smiled then when she looked at bella she gasped and then belle's hand went to Tanya's neck and then flung her toward the wardrobes and then in the next second bella was standing up looking pieced at Tanya and then Tanya got up and hissed and then bella let a loud grow go throw her mouth and then Tanya went charging at bella but bella jumped and was on top of Tanya and then her teeth was in Tanya neck and it took about a minute and bella was of Tanya with blood around her neck and she was hissing and then she looked at us and smiled and then spoke

"thanks for this"

And then she looked at Carlisle and then me and smiled and i smiled back and then i heard someone thought that i never heard before

(wow he is gorgers i don't blame Tanya for saying they where together he is beautiful but what am i on about no one like him would go out with me i am just a plain Jane)

Omg i can hear bella and what she on about just a plain Jane she is the most beautiful woman i have ever meet and then she the door sad and then i spoke

"i should show her how to hunt"

And then bella spoke

"oh no it's ok i know how to hunt the animals"

And then she gave me a weak smile and then her thought hit me

(he doe's not have to waste his beautiful time with me plain Jane) bella

It made me angry she thought she was a plain Jane and then i spoke

"no i don't mind"

And then she walked to the window and jumped out and then i followed and we were running thought it when she changed the course and tackled a mountain lion and then finished and then she was waiting for me to eat but all i really got was 3 eaks and then she was about to turn back to go home when i turned her round she was shocked so she stumbled into my chest and then was about to speak when i crashed my mouth to hers and she was shocked at first and then started kissing back and i mean wow this was the best kiss i have ever had and i started kissing back eagerly and started doing the same and i pushed her back up against a tree where it rubbed are private spots together which made her moan and me growl at the sound it was beautiful sound coming from her and i pushed her harder on the tree and the tree ended up breaking and us falling to the ground with her on top of me and her giggerling and i smiled and then i leaned up to kiss her but she put one finger on my lips and i was sad and she smiled and spoke

"later but we should get back your family might get worried"

And then i understood her and i smiled at her and then she moved her hand to get up but i grabbed her waist and then pulled her lips back to my and kissed it eagerly and she did the same and by that i knew she did not want to go but the family would get worried but i kept kissing her then turned us over so i was on top of her and then kept kissing her and then she moaned again and then i started kissing her neck and then she spoke in gasps

"Edward we can do this another time your family might be getting worried please i don't want people getting worried because of me and then i brought my lips away and then kissed her one more time on her lips and then got up and brought her up with me as well and then she spoke three words and closed her eye's

"i love you"

And then i just stared she said it first but she took my silence the wrong way and then she started speaking faster

"i am sorry i should not of said anything i am so sorry i need to go"

And then she started walking round so i ran in front of her and pushed her to the ground with me on top of her and kissed her the hardest and she started kissing me back and then i stopped and looked into her eye's and spoke

"i love you too"

And she smiled this most dazzled smile ever and i smiled back after that we ran back home and when we went throw the door holding hands the family looked at us with smiles and i knew bella was a bit embarrassed because she was looking down at the floor and then she spoke

"i will be in my room"

And then she ran to the room and then jasper came and pulled me to the living room and then sat me down and then spoke

"she think she is not good another and that we will grudge her thinking that you deserve better that is why she ran to her room"

And i was shocked she think that she is not good another for me well if she is not then no one else is ever but i love her and then Alice nodded so we started walking up the stairs to the room till we where outside her room and we could see her though the window and she was lying on her bed and singing again with that amazing voice

Woah Woah  
Now listen to me baby  
Before I love and leave ya  
They call me heart breaker  
I don't wanna deceive ya  
If you fall for me  
I'm not easy to please  
Imma tear you apart  
Told you from the start,  
Baby from the start.  
I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. (x4)  
Woah Woah  
Theres no point tryin to hide it  
No point trying to evade it  
I know I gotta problem  
By doin misbehavin  
If you fall for me  
I'm not easy to please  
Imma tear you apart  
Told you from the start,

Baby from the start.  
I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. (x4)  
Woah woah  
Ha  
And I know karmas gonna get  
Me back for being so cold.  
Like a big bad wolf im born  
To be bad an bad to the bone.  
If you fall for me  
Imma gonna tear you apart  
Told you from the start  
I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. (x4)  
Woah woah

and then we walked in and then her head snapped toward us and then back and again i was bombarded with her thoughts

(i bet the going to tell me to stay away from Edward and that i am not good another for him well they are right he like the prince and i am like the slave)

And then alice shoved everyone out and i waited for them to go down stairs and when i heard them i jumped on bella and started kissing her she was shocked but started kissing me back more eagerly and then i stopped and pulled back and then her face was sad she must think i am going to say we can be together

"bella my family love you and they think your perfect for me"

And then her face lit up and then we were on the floor with her lips pressed to my very hard and i started kissing back till there was a knock on the door and i groaned and bella laughed her beautiful laugh


End file.
